1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging device and a charging system using the charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistances can be recharged via a charger. When the electronic devices are fully charged, warning information may be displayed in a display of the electronic device to inform the users. However, if users do not pay attention to the warning information and do not unplug the electronic device, charging will continue. This may result in waste, and possibly damage to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.